Blanco y Amarillo
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Con un cigarrillo sujetado entre sus labios, Hijikata se inclina y arranca una margarita del suelo, perdiéndose en el color amarillo y blanco. Luego comienza deshojarla en honor a Mitsuba y busca en los pétalos de la margarita si puede ser una especie de pareja junto a Gintoki. [Ligero HijiMitsu] [HijiGin or something like that]


**Universo:** _Manga/Anime._

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **BLANCO** **Y** **AMARILLO**

[Viñeta]

Hijikata ve margaritas a lo largo del camino y recuerda inevitablemente a Mitsuba. A ella le gustaban mucho las margaritas; siempre tenía una en la mano o en el cabello. O tal vez las odiaba realmente. Siempre las estaba deshojando.

Su corazón se encoge por el dolor de la sonrisa que nunca podrá volver a ver; sucede durante un microsegundo y luego vuelve a latir como antes, con tranquilidad y rutina. Es raro que no le quite la respiración y el brillo en los ojos; apenas está aprendiendo a vivir con ello, pero es cierto que Mitsuba ya no le duele tanto como le dolía antes. Ahora es la nostalgia lo que lo embarga y la melancolía de lo que ella no logró vivir. Ya no a su lado (porque seguramente él seguiría siendo tan tozudo como entonces y no le permitiría ni se permitiría a sí mismo que desperdiciara su vida con un perro callejero como él), sino por todo aquello que ya no verá ni sabrá sobre el mundo porque se encuentra en un lugar mejor (o tan sólo en la nada misma. Hijikata nunca ha sido un hombre religioso).

Al inicio se juzgaba a sí mismo. No soportaba poder respirar con normalidad cuando ella ya no estaba en el mundo por culpa de todos y de nadie, luego comprendió que sólo estaba saliendo adelante. Justo como lo que él había querido de ella. " _Los vivos tienen que vivir_ " había escuchado en algún momento de su vida y comprendió que tenían razón. No podía desvivirse enterrado en su recuerdo, debía vivir por su memoria.

Y siguió viviendo; comiendo y durmiendo. Conociendo a nuevas personas también.

Las nuevas personas habían sido la causa de todo. De que él pudiera superarla y de que sus lágrimas no se volvieran un estanque que lo ahogara, sino un método de sanación hasta que ya no le quedó nada más qué derramar por ella. La había dejado ir y eso aliviaba su espíritu: Mitsuba se había ido, él no podía vivir aferrado a ella de esa manera. No debía seguir con su camino esperando el momento en que volviera encontrarse con ella, debía encontrar un camino que le llevara a una nueva razón para andar entre tantos filos de espadas y sangre derramada.

Con un cigarrillo sujetado entre sus labios, Hijikata se inclina y arranca una margarita del suelo, perdiéndose en el color amarillo y blanco. Luego comienza deshojarla en honor a Mitsuba o porque se siente medio imbécil ahora mismo. Que sabe que ha encontrado una persona para vivir y busca en los pétalos de la margarita saber que él también puede ser una persona para que él viva. Como una pareja. O algo así. A Hijikata le cuesta imaginarse andar de la mano y pensar en casarse y hacer todas las cosas que una vez soñó con Mitsuba pero esta vez con Gintoki.

Que está enamorado (o algo así) de ese inútil de cabellos plateados.

Será que ahora ha pasado tiempo y sus aspiraciones son diferentes o será que ha encontrado a alguien muy parecido a él, que lo comprende y le va como anillo al dedo, que no tiene en la cabeza la imagen tradicional de amor de pareja que debería tener cualquiera. Puede ser también que le dé un poco de asco que se sienta atraído por otro hombre y no por un hombre cualquiera, sino por un flojo de mierda con permanente natural. Es lo que hay y a veces le revuelve el estómago, pero ya lleva tiempo y el tiempo le ha hecho entender que no hay nada malo en sentirse o ser homosexual y que bien podría ser peor. Podría enamorarse de la niña de la Yorozuya y ser asesinado por su padre monstruoso, su hermano loco y el bastardo de Sougo por pedófilo de mierda.

Hijikata deshoja la margarita de cuajo sin encontrar respuestas y se avergüenza por haber pensado tantas porquerías cuando sólo estaba recordando a Mitsuba. Que a Mitsuba no le importa que esté enamorado de otro hombre ni las cosas peores que hay de querer a un tipo tan sin futuro estable como Gintoki. Ni que no sepa cómo plantearle en la cara sus sentimientos o hacerle entender a ese otro que amar a otro hombre ni lo hace marica ni un enfermo de la cabeza (aunque a él le costó un poco mucho de bastante llegara esa conclusión).

O probablemente sí le importa. Mitsuba siempre fue muy buena. Demasiado para su propio bien que, incluso si ahora ella ya no está y él ya ha seguido adelante y arrancándose cabello de la cabeza porque no sabe hacia dónde avanzar su nueva relación ni coma, no está arrepentido de haberla querido a ella primero. Y, aunque ahora ya no la quiera ni la sufra como antes, si se le apareciera otra vez seguro que tendría un momento difícil eligiendo entre ella toda perfección y aquel idiota podrido de la Yorozuya.

 **[FINAL]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Este fanfic es referencia descarada a mi HijiMitsu** **'Deshojando Margaritas'.**

 **Me fui bien culero de tema. Y es que no razono. Estoy medicada porque ando enferma. Y es la una de la madrugada. Yo no escribo a la una de la madrugada.**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

 **No olviden entrar a** _Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
